


Cin Vhetin

by Eien_Ni



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jangobi Week 2021, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It, Undercover, Young Child in Danger, temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eien_Ni/pseuds/Eien_Ni
Summary: Jango Fett never expected to fall in love with a Jetii, but he did. When it comes down to choosing between his hatred for the Jetii and his love for Obi-Wan Kenobi, he makes the wrong decision. Will he have to live forever with that choice, or is there a way to fix it?
Relationships: Jango Fett/Myles the Mandalorian (Past), Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 211





	1. Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Regrets are illuminations come too late. ~ Joseph Campbell

Jango had no idea how long he sat there, Obi-Wan’s broken body cradled in his arms. He rocked back and forth, keeping their foreheads pressed together. There were tears that dripped down his cheeks and carved paths down the grime and blood covering Obi-Wan’s face.

“Cyare, ni ceta. Ni ceta,” he choked out.

He hadn’t meant for this to happen. When he’d first met Obi-Wan, Jango had been angry about Galidraan, about losing Myles, about losing all of the Haat Mando’ade. He’d already agreed almost six months previously to be the donor for a clone army whose secret purpose was to destroy the Jetii. Then he’d gotten to know Obi-Wan.

Kind, self-sacrificing, sarcastic Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jetii Knight.

Obi-Wan had been newly knighted, hiding pain behind a sharp tongue. Jango had eventually pulled the truth from him. Having felt abandoned by his Master in favor of a potentially stronger Padawan, Obi-Wan had had to listen to his Master’s last words be about training the boy. Jango had often wished he could resurrect Qui-Gon Jinn just so he could punch the demagolka. And despite Jango’s best attempts not to, he’d fallen in love with the redheaded Jetii.

Now he was dead, killed by his own men, by Jango’s clones - all because he’d wanted revenge and then been afraid to tell Obi-Wan the truth.

Jango traced trembling fingertips across Obi-Wan’s mouth. Never again would he see his smile, hear his name fall from Obi-Wan’s lips. He would never feel Obi-Wan’s touch, never feel him arch beneath his own body.

He let out an unsteady breath as he straightened, looking at the bodies piled around him, bile rising in his throat. He’d killed them, no remorse, in a desperate attempt to save Obi-Wan. Fuck, he’d even had to kill Cody. He lowered his head, tearing his gaze away from the fallen Commander.

Just moments earlier, when Cody - no, CC-2224 because Cody was dead, had died when the Order went live - had ordered Obi-Wan blasted off the cliffside, Jango had been on the other side of the canyon, and he’d screamed out Obi-Wan’s name. And Obi-Wan had looked at him as he fell, anguish and betrayal and confusion shown clearly on his face, before he’d closed his eyes and hit the water, the varactyl landing on top of him.

Jango had wasted no time in finding his way down, only to discover CC-2224 and four other clones dragging Obi-Wan’s limp body from the water. And Jango had hoped desperately - praying to Obi-Wan’s Force as he gunned down the five men - that Obi-Wan was still alive.

But he hadn’t been.

Jango’s heart clenched painfully as he wiped blood off of Obi-Wan’s face. There were so many things that he regretted - staying with the Separatists because the Republic would have arrested him, not telling Obi-Wan about the clones’ true purpose, not telling Obi-Wan that he loved him…

It took Jango a moment to realize that the gutted sobs echoing off the canyon walls were his own, and he carefully shifted Obi-Wan’s body - fuck, he was so cold and so still - closer, pressing their foreheads together.

“Ni ceta, Obi-Wan,” he whispered. “I’ll fix this. I swear on Jaster’s memory, I will fix this.”

Determined, he stood, Obi-Wan still in his arms, and headed towards his ship. He had work to do.


	2. Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I could reset my life, then I would have undone all my mistakes which I did in my past. - Author Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Time Travel

It wasn’t as difficult to sneak into Dooku’s castle as Jango had assumed it would be. Although with Dooku dead over Coruscant, security was bound to be lacking. If there was something that could help him resurrect Obi-Wan, he was certain that Dooku would have it hidden here somewhere.

During history lessons about Mandalore’s close ties to the dar'jetii, Jango had learned about many dar'jetii artifacts, including one rumored to allow a person to go back in time. He still remembered what it looked like - a black box no bigger than his palm with red letters in the dar'jetii language that proclaimed - Whoever controls this, controls time.

Even if Dooku didn’t have the artifact, Jango would do whatever he needed to find it.

Jango luckily didn’t spring any traps left behind by the dead dar'jetii, a fact that he was grateful for. Standing inside the vault where Dooku kept his artifacts, he carefully scanned the room, desperation rising within him. He had to find it - had to save Obi-Wan, no matter what the cost.

His gaze landed on a familiar black box, and he lurched forward without thinking. An alarm blared as he hurried over to the box and snatched it up. _I have to save Obi-Wan,_ he thought wildly. Aloud, he said the date for when Obi-Wan showed up on Kamino, and he prayed to Obi-Wan’s Force that this would work.

A bright light enveloped the room and swallowed him.

Jango fell.

-+-+-

He came back to himself with a sharp gasp, standing half-naked, shirt clutched tightly in his hands.

Everything was brilliantly white, and he nearly fell to his knees in relief. The artifact had worked, and he was back on Kamino. He glanced down at his beskar’gam piled neatly in the corner and felt tears spring to his eyes.

He could save Obi-Wan.

The sound of a buzzer distracted him from his thoughts. He heard voices in the hallway and hurriedly tugged on his shirt. He hadn’t given himself enough time to plan. Then again, he wouldn’t have the chance to talk himself out of telling Obi-Wan, either.

His palms were sweating as Boba called out for him. This was it - the moment of truth. He stepped into the main room, fixing his sleeve, gaze immediately landing on Obi-Wan. A soft smile crossed his face as he said quietly, “Hello, Obi-Wan.”


	3. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go back  
> Back to the beginning - Hilary Duff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next two take back in the past, with Jango and Obi-Wan's first meeting.

The redhead was staring at him again, Jango noticed. He was obviously interested, a fact that Jango didn’t mind since he also was interested. Jango let his gaze rove over the redhead, smirking when a blush spread across the man’s face. He grinned to himself as he finished drying a glass and putting it away.

Jango was on a hunt, currently undercover as a bartender at a cantina that his mark’s underlings frequented. He’d been hired when the former bartender met with an untimely accident. The bartender was still alive, just unable to work with both of his legs broken.

The redhead came over to the bar, sliding onto a stool, and waved him over.

Jango sauntered over and leaned a hip against the counter. “What can I get for you?”

“Your name would be nice,” the redhead said, looking shyly at him.

Humming, Jango tilted his head as he pretended to consider. “It would cost you.”

“I’m afraid I don’t have much money right now,” the stranger spoke, but his eyes were glinting mischievously, “but do name your price.”

“My name for your name,” Jango said.

A slow grin spread across the man’s face. “That is quite a deal.” He sat up straight. “I’m Ben.”

“Myles. It’s nice to meet you, Ben,” Jango said his name lowly, almost like a caress, pleased when Ben’s pale skin turned dark red. “So what brings you to this lovely establishment aside from my good looks?”

“I was hoping to find some work. As I said before, I’m low on funds and stuck here until I can save enough to buy passage on another ship. I’d heard that a bartender was needed here?”

Jango winced. “Yeah, sorry. I got hired to take his place yesterday morning.”

Ben deflated with a heavy sigh. “Of course, just my luck. Thank you for the information, Myles.” He made a move as if to stand, and Jango, caught off guard by hearing his former lover’s name - even if he had chosen it as his alias, it still hurt, gods, did it _hurt_ \- nearly missed the chance to grab Ben’s wrist.

“Wait!” Jango blurted when Ben looked back at him, puzzled. “At least order a drink and some food. I’m allowed one free meal and drink during my shift. I haven’t taken it yet.”

Ben’s mouth opened and closed for a moment as he stared. “You’re - I can’t take that,” he protested. “It’s your free food.”

Jango shrugged. “Boss never said that it had to be me who ate it.” He wasn’t sure if Ben was going to refuse or break down into sobs - the man himself didn’t look sure of what he wanted to do, his expression wavering as though he were warring with himself.

“Thank you,” Ben said finally, softly. “I appreciate it, Myles.”

Jango shrugged again, saying gruffly, “No thanks necessary.” He turned quickly to avoid Ben’s gaze, knowing that his own cheeks were pink. “Just let me know what you want.”

It didn’t take long for Jango to give Ben his food, and other customers came in and demanded his attention. He was able to catch glimpses of Ben every once in a while as he sat and ate, and something twisted in Jango’s gut, something that he hadn’t felt since - well, since Myles.

Ben was certainly easy on the eyes - red hair that looked like he was growing out a buzzcut, eyes that reminded him of the stormy seas on Kamino. He seemed to be aware of everything that was going on in the cantina, which made Jango think that he was perhaps trained in some way. A mercenary for hire between jobs, perhaps?

Jango had the sudden urge to tell Ben his real name just so that he could hear it fall from the man’s lips with that strange accent - a mix of Coruscanti and something Jango wasn’t familiar with. Gods, but he wanted to take Ben to bed and ruin him for anyone else, mark up that pretty pale skin with his teeth and nails, see how loud Ben could scream, and -

His spiraling thoughts were interrupted by a rowdy group coming into the cantina. He glanced over, smirking to himself when he noticed that they were his mark’s men. Seven in the group total - a Trandoshan, three humans, two Zabrak, and one Tholothian. If he were lucky, maybe he would be able to subtly pry information about their boss from them if he got them drunk enough.

Jango turned to clear the counter and caught sight of Ben also looking at the group that had just entered. He paused, noting the assessing look in Ben’s eye, and bristled. Was Ben after Jango’s mark, too? Rage seethed inside of him, but he managed to force it down, giving Ben a nod and polite smile, but nowhere near as friendly as it had been earlier. He saw Ben’s brow furrow before it cleared.

“Enjoy the rest of your night,” Jango said, tone calm yet clipped, and he ached at the confusion and hurt he saw flicker across Ben’s expression.

“And yourself,” Ben murmured, nodding politely before slipping off the stool and heading for the door.

It was business, Jango told himself. He was sure that if Ben knew they were after the same bounty, he wouldn’t have been willing to flirt with Jango, either. But that didn’t stop the stone in his stomach growing heavier the further Ben walked away.


	4. Reluctant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teamwork (noun): cooperative or combined effort of a group of persons working together as a team for a common cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is mention of a young child being in danger.

It had taken Jango a few days longer than he would have liked, but eventually he was able to glean enough information to make an attempt at killing his mark. He’d kept a careful eye out for Ben, but he hadn’t seen the man since that first time.

Jango felt kind of bad about it, sometimes. What if Ben had just been curiously watching the group simply because he wasn’t sure if they would cause a problem? There had been no evidence aside from that that Ben was actually a bounty hunter and not some poor down-on-his-luck guy.

Not to mention, Jango wished he’d been able to fuck him at least once. Those eyes and that mouth had starred in his dreams the past two nights, but Jango hadn’t been able to find any trace of him. Maybe, Jango thought as he slid into position at the edge of the forest surrounding his mark’s hideout, Ben had gotten some funds and been able to leave like he’d said.

“Hello, Myles.”

Or maybe Ben really was a bounty hunter and was just waiting for Jango to do all the searching. He whirled around, and there, standing in front of him, was Ben, wearing Jetii robes.

Memories swarmed Jango’s head. Galidraan. His desperate attempt to warn his people. The slaughter. Myles being cut in half in front of his eyes. White hot rage overtaking him to the point where he was able to kill six Jetii with his bare hands.

Immediately grabbing his blasters, Jango leveled them at Ben’s head. “Demagolka,” he hissed, but Ben made no move to protect himself. Instead, Ben kept his hands by his side, posture relaxed.

“Please,” Ben said quietly, “I don’t wish to fight you. Besides, a fight this close to their hideout will be heard, and then our element of surprise is gone.”

“‘Our’?” Jango repeated, baring his teeth even though Ben couldn’t see it. “What makes you think that I’m going to be helping you?”

“There’s a little girl in there.”

Ben’s words gave Jango some pause, and he lowered his blasters a fraction before raising them again. “You’re lying.”

“I would never lie about a child being in danger.” Ben sighed. “My real name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I was assigned to the planet Drade 5700. The Grand Queen Vanrhia and the Grand King Jarrram asked the Jedi to help rescue their daughter, Grand Princess Eskstyl. The Grand Queen believes that her younger brother, Prince Dyllevi, is the one behind the Grand Princess’ kidnapping, and accused him of this. On Drade 5700, accusing someone of treachery is taken quite seriously, but without proof, nothing can be done.”

“So you want me to forgo my bounty just to prove the Grand Queen right,” Jango said.

“This is the sixth kidnapping attempt on the Grand Princess.” Obi-Wan looked right at Jango, and he couldn’t help but shiver at the intense expression. “She’s only four years old. The first attempt happened mere hours after her birth.”

“Fuck,” Jango swore and turned away. He put his hands on his hips as he stared in the direction of the hideout. There was no debating it - he wouldn’t willingly put an adiik in danger just so he could collect a bounty, and the Jetii knew it. Not that Jango needed the money since he’d accepted Tyranus’ contract a few months ago, but he couldn’t stand staying on that waterlogged planet anymore than he had to.

“Will you help?” Obi-Wan asked.

Jango nodded. “Yeah, but only for the adiik.”

“Thank you, Myles.” Obi-Wan bowed.

“Jango.”

Obi-Wan straightened, brow creased in confusion. “Pardon?”

“My name is Jango.” He watched as the Jetii mouthed the name to himself, and he once again felt the inexplicable urge to hear his name being said from that mouth. Jango tore his gaze away and cleared his throat. “So who’s the diversion?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes twinkled, and he stepped forward. “Let me handle that, Jango.”

And, oh, Jango was fucked, caught in the jetii’s trap, but he wrangled his emotions enough to mutter, “Don’t expect me to cry for you if you die.”

“I wouldn’t dream of that happening,” Obi-Wan quipped then winked, only to slip away before Jango could retort.

Yeah, Jango was _fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adiik: child aged 3 to 13

**Author's Note:**

> Ni ceta: sorry (lit: I kneel) grovelling apology
> 
> Cyare: beloved
> 
> Haat Mando'ade: True Mandalorians
> 
> Jetii: Jedi
> 
> Demagolka: someone who commits atrocties, a real-life monster, a war criminal - from the notorious Mandalorian scientist of the Old Republic, Demagol, known for his experiments on children, and a figure of hate and dread in the Mando psyche


End file.
